Firm Friends Forever
by Queen Regent Of The North
Summary: A broken door...a quivering plant...and four young girls. What do these first years get up to on the train?


**This is sort of a prequel to "Cease to Matter". I've chosen to stay with the fact that her dad was a muggle but I've disregarded the rest of her official story. Albus does not appear here, as he is in Godrics Hollow before coming to teach. I hope you enjoy it :) (please excuse any mistakes, I'm tired and slightly stressed) **

An 11 year old girl had never been more excited. She, Minerva Genavive McGonnagal was going to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. She'd always known she and her mother were different from the others in their small village but Minerva had always put it down to the fact that they were outsiders.

"Minerva? Are you ready?" Her mother asked as she poked her head round Minerva's door frame. Minerva quickly shut her trunk and locked it

"Yes Mum."

"Come along then dear, your father is not in the mood to be kept waiting" her mother said, stepping into the room and helping her lift the trunk.

"Is he still upset that you didn't tell him you were a witch?" Minerva asked, puffing slightly as they carried the heavy trunk down the stairs.

"Aye lass, that he is"

"Why?"

Her mother pondered this a while before trying to explain

"I kept a huge part of my self a secret from him lass. In a marriage you're supposed to trust your partner and by not telling him he feels he no longer knows who I am. Do you understand?" She asked, stopping to look at her daughter

"I think so. He thinks you lied." Minerva said. Her mom smiled slightly and said

"You're cleverer than most girls your age my girl. You'll do well at hogwarts and make your mam proud"

Minerva beamed in response and together they carried the trunk outside and into the car.

* * *

"Now lass, you behave yourself okay? I don't want letters telling me you've been giving your teachers cheek an all." Minerva's dad said sternly as they stood facing one another on platform 9. 3/4 (Her father has been quite shaken up by running through a wall and had had to sit down for five minutes)

"Da! I always behave myself." Minerva said indignantly. Her dad chuckled and patted her shoulder

"I know sweet heart. Just try your best and I'll be a happy father"

"Minerva, its 5 to 11. You better get on the train." Her mother interrupted. Minerva nodded and reached up to give both her parents a hug goodbye before getting on the train and waving from a window. The train whistled and they slowly disappeared from sight.

The compartment door opened and a girl stuck her head in

"May I sit here? All the others are too full, they'll break my plant." She asked timidly.

"Of course!" Minerva said, waving to the seat next to her.

"Thanks" the girl said gratefully and came into the compartment fully. She had mousy brown hair and warm chocolate eyes and was carrying a odd looking plant that seemed to be stroking her face with its petals. She had a bit of dirt on her knees as if she'd been kneeling in the dirt.

"I'm Minerva McGonnagal" Minerva said once the girl had sat down and lovingly tucked her plant into a corner.

"Pomona Sprout. Nice to meet you" she said, smiling at her.

"What plant is that?" Asked Minerva curiously, watching as the plant seemed to dance to an invisible song.

Pomona glanced over at it before answering

"I actually have no idea. I was hoping the Herbology professor could tell me. All I know is its rather loving"

Just then the glass door shattered and a large red ball came flying in

"DAMN!" A loud voice said as the ball proceeded to bounce around, nearly taking out Pomona's plant as it went.

"My plant!" She wailed as the poor thing cowered in a corner. Just then a pair of pale, long fingered hands caught the ball.

"Who's quaffle is this?" A silky voice asked, with an air of authority. Minerva glanced up and found herself face to face with a tall boy, with raven black hair and dark eyes.

"Its mine." And irritate voice sounded from just outside. The boy stepped aside and a young girl stepped in. She was short but muscular and had short blonde hair that stuck up in every direction.

"Yours? And who might you be?" The boy asked, still holding onto the quaffle

"Rolanda Hooch."

" I heard glass breaking, is everyone all right? Said a tall girl with brown her and blue eyes that seemed to notice everything.

"We're fine thank you" said Pomona quietly, stroking her plant

"Well Rolanda, what house are you in? So I can inform Professor Dippet that you broke a door on the train" he said, now spinning the quaffle in his hands

"I don't have a house, I haven't been sorted yet you idiot." She snapped as she tried to grab her quaffle, but the boy held it just out of reach

"That's no way to speak to people who are older than you. Especially when they have something you want" he admonished while smirking

"Just give her back her ball. She did no harm, Pomona and I are fine" Minerva interrupted him, standing up and crossing her arms. The boy shrugged and handed the quaffle to Rolanda, who snatched it and held it to her chest while glaring up at the boy.

"What's your name?" He asked, smiling at Minerva

"Minerva McGonnagal and this is Pomona Sprout" she introduced themselves but the boy never even glanced at Pomona who was still cooing at her plant.

"Tom Riddle" he said holding his hand out to shake Minerva's hand. "I better go, my friends will be looking for me." He said and stepped round Rolanda and the tall girl.

"Are you sure everyone is alright? Glass is dangerous" She asked as he passed

"Yes thanks, we weren't hurt at all." Minerva sighed

"Well good then. I'm Poppy Pomfrey by the way. Don't worry about re introdusing yourselves. I heard." The girl said "now what to do about this door?"

Minerva stood up and took out her wand

"I'll get it" she said pointing her wand a the door "Reparo" she said and smiled as the glass flew back into place

"Cool!" Exclaimed Rolanda as she flopped into a seat

"That was pretty impressive" Poppy said as she sat down with a lot more grace than Rolanda.

"Thanks" blushed Minerva as she pulled out a book to read.

As the four girl sat on the train headed towards Hogwarts, none of them realized just what firm friends they would become or how much they would go through together. They were just four girls on a train headed towards their first day at school.

**If I get down on my knees and beg while doing my best puppy eyes will you review? Cause I'll do it! **

**Also, considering writing another one shot about Minerva first meeting Albus...thoughts? **


End file.
